1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the combination recreational product assembly incorporated on the interior of what may be considered a conventional document carrier such as a briefcase or the like wherein recreational articles or products are carried in a completely segregated fashion from the normal or conventional articles maintained in a briefcase and utilized for normal or business activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increase in modern technology and the comparative increase in the executive category of the modern day work force leisure time during as well as time available after work has been greatly increased. Accordingly, numerous people find themselves with ample amounts of leisure time. An increasing number of such people have turned to various forms of recreation in order to pass away the leisure or idle time during the normal work day schedule. Typically, such extra leisure time occurs in relatively small segments of approximately an hour. Such small segments of leisure time do not allow a person to participate in the more typical or active leisure time activities such as golf, tennis, etc. Therefore, more and more leisure time activities are concerned with the playing of games involving the utilization of both intellectual and physical toys rather than wasting such time by typically doing nothing.
Such games of course take a wide variety and range from card playing, dice games, chess, checkers, backgammon, as well as the utilization of relatively small, compact exercise devices such as balls and paddles, hand exercisers, jump rope etc. Such games and light exercise apparatus are widely available on the commercial market and as set forth above, take a wide variety of designs, functions and include numerous types of apparatus.
In order to add to the selection availability of the participants in such games numerous commercial package are presently available. Such packages include a plurality of games housed in a single game-type package so as to allow the participants to play one of a number of such games. This prevents or reduces the possibility of boredom with a single-type game or exercise apparatus.
However, the industry still faces the problem of properly packaging the individual or compiled games so as both to be attractive to the various participants and make it generally convenient for such participants to transport these games and/or the game package during their everyday work or activity. It can be readily seen that any extra package or package designed solely for the carrying of such games quickly becomes burdensome in that the participant has to thereby carry at least one extra article (game package) in addition to his normal tools, utensils, briefcases, etc.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a great need in the industry for a package or product assembly which is specifically structured to be a part of a normal housing, casing or conventional container for other articles so as to make such product assembly more attractive to the average participant. This is true especially in the "executive" category of workers wherein such workers generally carry a briefcase, attache case or like conventional container in which they maintain various documents, files, etc. Therefore, it is obvious that adaptability and specific structure of a product assembly specifically designed and configured to house a plurality of games and games, toys and/or exercise apparatus would be readily acceptable to the consuming public as well as the packaging industry and those involved in the manufacture and sale of such game and exercise apparatus.
Such product assembly would have to be compact, relatively inexpensive to manufacture and maintain and have a sufficient operable life to be useful over a long period of time under relatively harsh or unfavorable environmental conditions. This product assembly should be designed to allow the owner or user to relax from daily pressures and will aide in the release of tensions by providing a change of pace. This release allows the user to continue to work at a more effective level, relaxed, refreshed, or while traveling over-night. The client will have the sources of recreation with him in the form of a "built in play world".